Démons intérieurs
by Tarika
Summary: Un nouvel ennemi se dresse devant les Chevaliers d'Athéna. Alors que le monde semblait reprendre son aspect normal, Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki et Hyoga vont devoir faire face aux pire des démons... les leurs !
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi (j'ai eu beau supplier Kurumada-sama à genoux, la menace de m'envoyer au bûcher si je n'arrêtais pas de l'ennuyer à fini par me convaincre de renoncer...

Remarque : Toute première fiction que j'écris sur Saint Seiya.

* * *

**Démons intérieurs**

**Chapitre 1**

Après avoir battu Hadès, c'est dans un triste état que Hyoga, Ikki, Seiya, Shun et Shiryu revinrent sur Terre accompagnés de Saori, elle aussi passablement ébranlée.

Souffrant de milles maux, les chirurgiens firent de vrais miracles pour les arracher aux portes de la mort, Seiya n'ayant notamment pas été épargné, loin de là !

S'ensuivit ensuite de longs mois de convalescences qu'ils passèrent au manoir Kido, où, sous la surveillance douce mais intransigeante de Saori, et celle, plus brutale, de Tatsumi, les cinq guerriers purent se ressourcer.

Chaque semaine, ou presque nombre de leurs amis vinrent les voir, Miho, Marine, Shaina, Jabu ou encore Kiki, bien que pour Seiya, la visite la plus inestimable soit celle de sa sœur, Seika, qu'il avait retrouvé.

C'est donc dans la joie et la sérénité que les cinq amis purent guérir lentement de leurs blessures. Aussi bien physiques que morale. Ils n'avaient toujours pas encore totalement digéré le sacrifice des douze plus loyaux et puissants serviteurs d'Athéna, les Chevaliers d'Or. Souvent, le visage de tel ou tel leur revenait en mémoire et dans ces moments là, ils sentaient vaciller leur bonheur tout neuf.

Pourtant, malgré ce portrait, presque idyllique, il y avait une ombre au tableau.

Shun.

Depuis leur retour des Enfers, les quatre Chevaliers et leur déesse avaient bien remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez le plus jeune d'entre eux. Dès qu'il avait su remarcher seul, il allait faire de longue balade en solitaire dans les bois aux alentours du manoir. Le Chevalier d'Andromède, naguère joyeux et souriant ne desserrait guère les dents et semblait plongé dans un mutisme que rien ne pouvait briser. Il répondait par monosyllabe aux questions qui lui étaient posées et fuyait toute compagnie, même celle de son frère aîné ! Il restait de longues heures enfermé dans sa chambre et la nuit, Hyoga, dont la chambre jouxtait la sienne, pouvait entendre son jeune ami gémir dans son sommeil. Il mangeait à peine et maigrissait à vue d'œil.

Malgré toute leur bonne volonté, Ikki, Seiya, Shiryu et Hyoga ne pouvaient aider Shun que s'il leur disait de quoi il souffrait, mais à chaque fois qu'on lui posait la question, il répondait sèchement que tout allait à merveille. Chose, ô combien inhabituelle chez le Chevalier d'Andromède qui, par le passé, avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et une joie de vivre communicative.

Lors d'une de ses nombreuses promenades en solitaire, Shun s'arrêta et s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre et ferma les yeux.

Dans l'immense parc du manoir Kido, on n'entendait rien d'autre que le pépiement des oiseaux et le souffle du vent dans les branches des arbres. Celles-ci filtraient les rayons du soleil qui venaient agréablement caresser la joue du jeune garçon qui esquissa un mince sourire.

Shun resta un long moment dans cette position, le dos collé au tronc du chêne centenaire, les yeux fermés, le visage levé vers le ciel semblait boire tous les rayons du soleil comme si ceux-ci avaient le pouvoir de réchauffer sa pauvre âme glacée.

Finalement, il s'assit et posa ses mains à plat sur ses genoux, paumes vers le ciel. Il les contempla longtemps. C'était ces mêmes mains qui tenaient les chaînes d'Andromède qui avaient terrassés bon nombre d'ennemis, bien que leur propriétaire n'ait pas réellement voulu leur mort. C'était ces mains qui avaient essayés de tuer Ikki, Shaka… et Athéna… c'était ce corps que Hadès avait investi pour tenter de conquérir la Terre. Ce corps qui, depuis, lui inspirait une étrange répulsion. Hadès, l'ennemi séculaire de la déesse qu'il protégeait était venu se loger en lui et avait tenté de la tuer. Pour Shun, c'était comme si lui-même avait porté la main sur Athéna.

Et ça lui faisait mal.

Très mal.

La nuit, alors qu'il espérait pouvoir échapper à ses démons intérieurs, ceux-ci venaient le troubler jusque dans ses rêves. Ses cauchemars plutôt.

Deux songes revenaient de manière récurrente… et l'un d'eux éveillait en lui une terreur presque maladive…

- Eh ! Shun !

Il releva la tête, brusquement arraché à ses pensées maussades. C'était Hyoga, celui-ci s'approchait avec un sourire joyeux. Derrière lui, Shun aperçu ses amis, Shiryu, Seiya et Ikki, ce dernier étant adossé à un arbre, les bras croisés, observait son jeune frère d'un air impassible.

Shun se redressa lentement et adressa un sourire légèrement forcé à Hyoga.

- Salut, Hyoga, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

- Eh bien avec les autres, on va faire un tour en ville. Ça te dit ?

Ça ne lui disait rien du tout. Il chercha une excuse pour échapper à cette balade.

- Et Saori-san ? Demanda-t-il. Elle va rester toute seule, ce n'est pas dangereux ? Je ferais peut-être mieux de rester ici en cas d'une éventuelle attaque…

Hyoga dévisagea son jeune ami. Il l'aurait parié, que Shun allait trouver un moyen de se défiler. Avant, il aurait sauté de joie à l'idée de passer un moment avec ses amis. Oui, mais ça, c'était avant. Avant la guerre sainte, avant la possession d'Hadès.

- Tatsumi, Jabu, Marine-san, Shaina-san, sont ici, de même que Kiki, ils sauront la protéger, ne t'en fais pas ! Et s'il y à un problème, Kiki se téléportera pour nous avertir.

Shun réprima une grimace. Apparemment, ils avaient tous prévu pour l'entraîner avec eux. Il retint un soupir.

- Allons-y alors…

Hyoga lui fit un grand sourire et se tourna vers les autres en levant le pouce. Un sourire apparut sur chaque visage, même celui d'Ikki. Celui-ci était heureux que son frère vienne pour une fois avec eux, cela lui ferait oublier quelques instants ses démons.

Le petit groupe, joyeux, s'en alla donc du manoir Kido, et entamèrent leur route vers la ville qui se trouvait à environ deux kilomètres de là.

Shiryu et Seiya devant, Ikki et Hyoga derrière eux et Shun fermant la marche, les mains dans les poches, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, le dos voûté, celui-ci ne suivait ses compagnons qu'à contrecœur et même un aveugle s'en serait aperçu.

Écoutant d'une oreille distraite ses amis, Shun était plongé dans ses noires pensées jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de coude assené dans les côtes ne lui fasse reprendre contact avec le monde réel. Il fusilla Hyoga du regard bien que le Chevalier du Cygne le regardât avec un grand sourire.

- Eh ben, Shun ? Tu rêves ? On parlait de notre entraînement à la fondation Graad ! Tu te souviens du jour où tu as rétamé Nachi lors d'un exercice de boxe ? Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir le punching-ball en pleine figure !

Les quatre Chevalier éclatèrent de rire et presque malgré lui, Andromède sourit. Oui, il s'en souvenait ! Ce jour-là, Nachi et les autres l'avaient bombardés d'insulte et il s'était lui-même étonné donné un coup aussi fort au punching-ball, mais la colère et l'amertume aidant, il avait envoyé le pauvre Chevalier du Loup à terre.

Shiryu, voyant que le sourire était revenu sur la figure de son jeune ami lui sourit à son tour. Ça faisait du bien de revoir Shun tel qu'il était avant.

Avant…

Le Dragon s'assombrit. Seiya, Saori et Ikki étaient les seuls à avoir vu Shun possédé par Hadès, Hyoga et lui étant en train de se battre avec Kanon contre les Spectres. Il n'avait donc pu constater de lui-même l'emprise du dieu sur son ami. De ce que Saori et Ikki leur avait conté, Hadès avait déclaré, au moment même où il prenait pleine possession du corps d'Andromède que l'esprit de celui-ci avait été totalement annihilé. Il eut un infime frisson, n'osant se représenter l'effet que cela devait faire…

Chemin faisant, les Chevaliers étaient arrivés en ville. C'était l'une des premières fois depuis leur rétablissement qu'ils venaient dans la cité et il faut dire ce qu'il est, ils n'avaient plus tellement l'habitude des foules que l'on peut trouver dans les villes comme Tokyo. Ils furent tout d'abord assommés par le bruit, puis, après qu'ils se furent habitués à l'énormité des sons qui leur parvenaient, ils se mirent en quête de tout et de n'importe quoi. En gros, ils déambulèrent en ville, regardant les magasins de vêtements – Seiya soutint que Hyoga et Shiryu avaient un besoin urgent d'un relookage mais les deux concernés l'envoyèrent paître – les boutiques de disque – Pégase voulut à tout prix écouter le « tout-nouveau-et-super-cool » groupe qui venait de sortir un cd et heureusement, ses amis réussirent à l'emmener avant qu'il ne dévalise l'établissement.

Finalement, notre bande des cinq atterrit chez un marchand de glace où ils s'installèrent pour se désaltérer et se restaurer.

- Une glace chocolat, une pistache, deux vanilles… et toi, frangin ? Tu prends quoi ?

La question émanait de Ikki qui était en train de commander leurs glaces. Il tourna un regard interrogatif vers son jeune frère qui répondit par un hochement de tête négatif.

- Rien, merci, je n'ai pas faim.

- Tss ! N'importe quoi ! Si je me souviens bien tu aimais… et une deuxième glace chocolat s'il vous plait !

- Nous vous apportons ça tout de suite. Répondit le serveur qui s'éloigna en direction des cuisines.

Shun se tourna vers son frère aîné.

- _Niisan_ ! Je t'ai dis que j'avais pas faim !

- Il ne faut pas avoir faim pour manger une glace ! Répliqua Seiya d'un ton docte avant d'enlacer l'épaule du Chevalier d'Andromède. À part ça, tu as les mêmes goûts que moi ! Le chocolat, y'a que ça vrai !

- Écoutez moi ce gros gourmand ! Fit Hyoga en regardant Pégase d'un air ironique.

- Te plains pas ! Toi, de la glace, t'as pu en avoir durant six ans ! Douze, si je compte tes années passées en Russie !

Ledit russe ne sourit même pas à la remarque et rétorqua d'un air parfaitement impassible :

- Oui, si tu veux, sauf que là bas, la glace, elle n'est pas comestible ! Alors si tu veux mourir d'une maladie inconnue pour avoir absorbé de la glace née des congères de Sibérie, vas-y, personne ne t'en empêche !

La mine déconfite de Seiya fit pouffer de rire Shiryu, bientôt rejoint par Hyoga et Ikki qui s'esclaffèrent.

Shun contempla ses amis avec un petit sourire triste aux lèvres. Depuis qu'ils les connaissait, c'est-à-dire depuis bientôt dix ans à peu près, il ne les avait vu que très rarement rire comme ça, surtout son frère qui, le dernier sourire de vraie joie que Shun avait en mémoire, remontait à l'époque d'avant la bataille du Sanctuaire, lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés après sa disparition lors de la bataille du mont Fuji. Quant au rire… vaut mieux ne pas en parler !

Les glaces arrivèrent, ils payèrent et commencèrent à manger – les dévorer serait plus exact – en se défiant sur lequel terminerait sa glace le plus vite.

De son côté, Andromède suçotait du bout des lèvres sa glace au chocolat avant de le reposer doucement. Son geste n'échappa pas au Chevalier du Dragon qui entreprit de lui faire une gentille petite leçon de morale.

- Shun ! Enfin, t'es pas raisonnable ! Depuis qu'on est revenu des Enfers, tu ne manges quasi plus rien ! Tu t'es déjà vu ? Tu as la peau sur les os et…

- Vous pensez qu'Hadès est vraiment mort ?

C'était tellement hors sujet, tellement soudain et inapproprié au contexte que les quatre amis s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de manger leur glace pour considérer Shun d'un air ébahi.

- Pardon ? Finit par demander Ikki.

- Est-ce que vous pensez qu'Hadès est vraiment mort ?

Le silence se fit encore plus pesant. Les Chevaliers s'entreregardèrent, l'air légèrement gênés.

- Pourquoi poses-tu une telle question ? Demanda enfin Hyoga. Tu l'as vu comme nous, non ? Son corps mythologique a été détruit ! Quant à son esprit… Saori-san nous a assuré que nous n'avions plus rien à craindre.

Hyoga avait pile mit le doigt sur ce qui dérangeait Shun.

- Son corps mythologique a peut être été détruit mais pas sa réincarnation… marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Raté, ses amis l'entendirent et d'ailleurs, ils n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles.

- Tu peux répéter ? Fit Seiya, effaré. « Pas sa réincarnation » ? Mais enfin, Shun ! À quoi tu penses ? Tu voudrais peut-être mourir pour être sûr qu'il n'y à plus le moindre danger qu'Hadès revienne ?

- Si ça peut garantir la paix sur Terre, pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua le jeune Chevalier avec un air de défi.

La même pensée traversa les esprits des Chevaliers Phoenix, Cygne, Pégase et Dragon : _« Sa constellation n'est vraiment pas une bonne chose pour son caractère… »_

Shiryu le fixa. Troublé. Bien sûr, le tempérament sacrificiel de son ami n'était plus à prouver, mais il s'étonnait vraiment de le voir sortir un sujet pareil alors que plus aucune menace… hum… officielle de la part des autres dieux ou représentants des dieux, au choix, ne pesait sur la planète. Ils pouvaient enfin profiter de leur vie comme bon leur semblait… mais… non… en fait, c'était logique qu'il remette le sujet sur le tapis dans un moment pareil. Ils étaient en paix. Ils ne devaient plus se battre. Lorsqu'ils combattaient, ils n'avaient pas le loisir de songer à autre chose qu'à leur prochain combat, or, ici, c'était totalement l'inverse. L'oisiveté menait aux réflexions, les réflexions à des potentielles angoisses, les angoisses, à des questions… et puis, c'était normal que, après tant de temps passé à ruminer tout cela silencieusement, il décide de leur en parler… pour leur demander leur avis, même si, au fond de lui, Shiryu était convaincu que son cadet le connaissait déjà.

- Shun, enfin, t'es pas sérieux là…

Hyoga regardait son ami, ébranlé, il avait l'air de ne pas vraiment prendre conscience des paroles du jeune homme en face de lui et essayait, avec un ton légèrement désespéré de lui redonner confiance.

- Tu sais bien que, comme Saori-san… Athéna, t'as donné son sang – enfin, pas vraiment donné… mais en tout cas, elle t'as immunisé ! Tu l'as bien ressenti, non ? C'est grâce à ça que Hadès est parti de ton corps, grâce au sang d'Athéna… et d'après elle, il ne pourra plus te posséder… sauf si, toujours selon Saori-san, tu l'acceptes consciemment.

Shun le dévisage, un air étrange peint sur ses traits. Un mélange d'incompréhension, d'espoir qui ne demande qu'à se cristalliser et de doute.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça, Hyoga ? Demande-t-il doucement.

Les trois autres retiennent leur souffle. Ils connaissent cette intonation. Le russe ne répond pas et Ikki s'en charge.

- Lorsque nous sommes revenus des Enfers, à l'hôpital, Saori-san nous l'a apprit, tu étais encore inconscient et…

- Et vous n'avez pas jugé utile de m'entretenir de ça ? Le coupe son petit frère.

L'aîné paraît un instant, avoir l'air gêné mais cela ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde.

- Nous ne pensions pas que ça allait te travailler autant, et puis, avec le temps, nous avons oublié…

Lentement, le visage tendu depuis des mois de Shun se détendit et un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Il était enfin libéré d'un poids obscur qui le taraudait depuis des semaines, enfin libéré d'une peur qui le rongeait intérieurement depuis des lustres. Il ne se sentait plus coupable. D'un seul coup, grâce à quelques paroles, s'était envolée l'impression dérangeante d'avoir un monstre en lui qui le dévorait petit à petit de l'intérieur. D'un seul coup, c'était comme si la lumière se levait dans sa tête, chassant la nuit qui avait persévéré durant des siècles, il avait l'impression de renaître.

Comme s'ils avaient conscience du chemin qu'avait parcouru le cœur de Shun pour enfin déboucher à la lumière, ses frères d'armes lui sourirent. Un sourire doux et radieux. Comme si Shun s'était longtemps absenté et que, finalement, après un long voyage, il rentrait.

- Eh ! Seiya ! Rends-moi ma glace !

L'interpellation venait de Hyoga qui regardait, ulcéré, son ami manger avec gourmandise, sa glace à la vanille.

- Ben quoi ? Fit le coupable avec un air innocent, de la vanille plein les lèvres. Tu la mangeais pas et elle fondait !

Cette diversion incongrue contribua à détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était légèrement tendue. Shiryu, Shun et Ikki regardèrent Hyoga se jeter quasiment sur Seiya pour récupérer son bien… qui n'était déjà plus ! Le glouton ayant enfourné ce qui restait de glace dans sa bouche et tentait de faire un sourire victorieux, mais, la bouche pleine, l'effet était considérablement gâché.

Shiryu rit doucement et se leva. Arrachant les deux autres à leur jeu. Dans un bel ensemble, ses amis l'imitèrent et ils repartirent vers le manoir Kido.

L'ambiance était nettement plus légère qu'à l'aller, ils échangeaient des blagues, des remarques sur tel ou tel de leur combat et singeaient quelques uns de leurs anciens adversaires. En bref, ils faisaient les pitres. C'était tellement bon de pouvoir enfin se détendre et se dire qu'ils n'auraient plus à avoir à combattre, enfin, normalement du moins. Ils pouvaient enfin profiter de leur jeunesse. Shiryu et Hyoga avaient même laissés entendre qu'ils reprendraient peut-être leurs études.

Le petit groupe, tout à ses discussions, ne remarqua pas vraiment que peu à peu, ils s'éloignaient du bruit et de la civilisation pour emprunter une ruelle sombre et mal famée. De toute manière, quelle importance ? Ils avaient vaincu des dieux, ce n'était certainement pas une potentielle bande de voyous qui allait leur faire peur.

Donc, sans vraiment y faire attention, ils prirent une petite ruelle qu'ils connaissaient en tant que raccourci pour revenir au manoir Kido. C'était Ikki et Shun, qui, une fois, s'étant enfuis de la pension Kido, l'avaient découverts.

D'ailleurs, les deux frères se remémorèrent ce souvenir avec un petit rire sans joie. Les hommes de Kido les avaient bien vite rattrapés… et leur avait bien fait passé le goût pour la fuite…

- Dis, _Niisan_ ?

- Oui ?

Shun hésita quelques secondes avant de poser une petite question qui le tracassait.

- Pourquoi restes-tu au manoir Kido ? D'habitude, tu t'enfuis toujours on ne sais trop où quand nos combats sont terminés.

- Pourquoi ? Je te dérange ? Demanda Ikki avec un léger sourire railleur.

- _Iie_ ! Se défendit Shun en levant les mains. Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, au contraire, mais je voudrais juste comprendre, tu détestes rester au même endroit plus que quelques jours, alors que ici, ça fait des mois que nous n'avons pas bougés.

Ikki lui sourit. Un sourire un peu triste.

_« Pourquoi je reste, petit frère ? Parce que durant cette bataille contre Hadès, j'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre à jamais… et que maintenant que nous nous en sommes sortis, j'ai trop peur de te quitter, j'ai été inquiet pour toi durant tous ces mois où tu a broyé du noir… mais maintenant, tu vas mieux… mais ma crainte de te perdre n'est pas apaisée… c'est donc pour ça que je veux profiter du maximum de temps que nous pourrons passer ensemble… »_

- Parce que j'avais besoin de me ressourcer, moi aussi, cette guerre contre Hadès a été éprouvante pour tous. Et puis, j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec vous… avec toi…

Shun lui offrit un sourire radieux.

- _Arigatô_, _Niisan_ !

Pour toute réponse, Phoenix sourit.

Devant eux, Hyoga et Seiya se chamaillaient, arbitrés par un Shiryu impartial mais qui avait bien du mal à étouffer un fou rire qui montait.

- Quatre points pour Hyoga, comptait-il, deux pour Seiya. C'est bon, vous avez fini de vous disputer comme des gamins ?

Pour toute réponse, les deux compères éclatèrent de rire en se filant l'accolade.

Quand soudain, en plein milieu de son rire, Hyoga sursauta, porta la main à sa gorge et s'effondra.

Il fallu deux longues secondes aux quatre autres pour que l'information parviennent à leur cerveau tellement cette situation était incongrue et puis, ils se précipitèrent enfin.

- HYOGA ! Hurla Seiya en se laissant tomber à genoux aux côtés de son ami. Il le retourna pour voir son visage qui était figé dans un masque de surprise. Il était apparemment inconscient…

- Il n'est pas mort, indiqua Shiryu. Son pouls bat toujours de manière régulière. Je ne comprend pas ce qui…

Shun et Ikki s'accroupirent à leur tour à côté de leur camarade et regardèrent, les sourcils froncés pour Ikki et une mine angoissée pour son cadet.

Le regard du Dragon se porta sur le cou du russe qu'il avait touché avant de s'effondrer et remarqua…

- _Niisan_ !

- Ikki ! Eh oh ! Ikki ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

- _Niisan_ ! Réponds !

Le petit groupe était paniqué. Phoenix avait à son tour basculé sur le côté et il était inconscient. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de s'évanouir comme ça… qu'est-ce qui leur prenait.

Alarmé, Seiya se releva et parcouru la ruelle d'un regard aigu. Ils étaient seuls. Les recoins étaient plongés dans l'obscurité et un ennemi invisible pouvait très bien se tenir là… il avança d'un pas.

- Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken !

Une pluie de météores bleues déferla sur les murs et les renfoncements de la rue. Rien. Perplexe, Pégase revint vers ses amis qui étaient toujours à côtés des deux évanouis.

- On ferait mieux de les prendre et de retourner au manoir Kido, déclara Shiryu d'un air soucieux.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à charger Ikki sur ses épaules, il s'effondra à son tour, ses yeux encore ouverts tournés vers le ciel avec une lueur d'incompréhension au fond de ses prunelles.

- Shiryu… Shun se tenait près de lui et le secouait. Shiryu ! Réveille toi !

- Laisse, Shun, il vaut mieux qu'on appelle des renforts. Va chercher Saori-san, je reste ici…

- Mais… Seiya…

- Va-y ! T'en fais pas. J'ai résisté à Poséidon, Hadès… c'est pas un petit comique, quel qu'il soit, qui va me faire peur !

Shun le regarda quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête et de courir hors de la ruelle vers le manoir Kido.

L'adolescent s'efforça d'afficher un maigre sourire à son ami qui partait avant de retourner près de ses amis inconscients, ses traits marqués par l'inquiétude.

Son regard se porta sur la nuque de Shiryu, il écarquilla les yeux et avança les doigts… avant de tomber à son tour. Il n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris que déjà, le sommeil s'emparait de lui.

Shun couru, couru comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, même pour sauver Saori il n'avait jamais été aussi rapide. C'était comme si sa vie en dépendait… non… sa vie en dépendait ! Sa vie, c'était eux, c'était lui. C'était Hyoga, le froid, Shiryu, le sage, Seiya la tête brûlée, Ikki, son frère… Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, Seiya… il courait parce que peut-être que leurs vies dépendaient de sa rapidité.

Passablement affaibli par la guerre contre Hadès, il ne pouvait plus courir à la vitesse du son, juste s'en approcher. Serrant les dents, il se fit mentalement la remarque qu'il devrait retravailler ce point…

Finalement, il arriva au manoir Kido, totalement essoufflé, les poumons en feu, des rigoles de sueur coulant le long de son visage.

C'est un Andromède crispé par la panique et à bout de souffle que Tatsumi vit débouler dans le salon où Saori jouait du piano.

- Shun ? S'énerva le chien de garde des Kido. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu déranges Saori _ojoosama_ !

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne réussit pas à proférer le moindre son, ses poumons, avides d'air, demandaient d'abord à se remplir. Alors, il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle et fixa Saori.

- Saori-san ! Il faut absolument que vous me suiviez avec de l'aide ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu et Ikki _Niisan_…

- Que dis-tu ? S'exclama Saori qui se leva aussitôt. Où ça ? Que s'est-il passé ?!

- En chemin Saori-san, _doozo_…

La déesse hocha la tête.

- Entendu ! Tatsumi, va chercher Jabu, Marine et Shaina s'il te plait. _Ayaku_!

- _Haï_ !

En effet, il fut rapide, quelques minutes plus tard, Shun, accompagné de Tatsumi, Jabu, Saori, Marine et Shaina, galopait dans la direction inverse. Il faisait à peine attention à la circulation, le plus important pour lui étant d'être auprès de ses frères d'armes le plus vite possible.

- _Koko desu_.

Il s'engouffra le premier dans l'étroite ruelle et se précipita vers l'endroit où il avait vu Seiya la dernière fois.

Il s'arrêta si brusquement que, Saori sur ses talons, failli lui rentrer dedans.

- Où sont-ils ? Interrogea-t-elle en balayant la rue des yeux.

Aucun corps n'était visible. Deux solutions s'offraient à eux. Soit ils avaient repris conscience et étaient partis, mais dans ce cas là, ils les auraient croisés en chemin, soit… quelqu'un était à l'origine de leur disparition…

Andromède tomba à genoux. Les yeux agrandis par le désespoir.

- _Iie_…

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Ruisseaux salés qui n'étaient pas près de s'arrêter.

- _IIE_ !

Shun frappa le sol de ses poings serrés. Il n'avait pas su être assez rapide, assez puissant…

Et par sa faute, ses amis avaient disparu.


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi (j'ai eu beau supplier Kurumada-sama à genoux, la menace de m'envoyer au bûcher si je n'arrêtais pas de l'ennuyer à fini par me convaincre de renoncer...

Remarque : Toute première fiction que j'écris sur Saint Seiya.

* * *

**Démons intérieurs **

**Chapitre 2**

Deux jours passèrent. Deux jours durant lesquels le manoir Kido fut le sanctuaire du silence et de l'angoisse. L'oppression régnait dans la maison au point que les habitants avaient le sentiment d'avoir du mal à respirer tant l'inquiétude pour leurs amis était forte.

Sitôt rentré au manoir, Saori lança la police à leur recherche mais leurs investigations restèrent vaines. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient tout bonnement envolés dans les airs, ne laissant aucunes traces. Même leur cosmos avait disparu, ce qui présageait le pire. Pire que tous refusaient d'envisager.

Pendant ces deux jours, Shun resta terré dans sa chambre, refusant de sortir et de voir quiconque. Saori n'avait pas réussi à lui faire entendre raison et finalement devant le mutisme du Chevalier d'Andromède, avait abandonné l'idée de le faire sortir de son trou. Il avait seulement accepté de répondre aux questions des enquêteurs mais c'était tout.

- Shun ? Je peux entrer ?

C'était la voix de Marine qui venait de résonner derrière la porte. Prostré dans son fauteuil, il laissait vagabonder ses pensées, cherchant un moyen de localiser ses amis et son frère, mais pour l'instant, ses réflexions n'avaient menées à rien.

Tiré de sa torpeur, il leva les yeux vers la porte close, la clef était sur la serrure.

- _Gomen_, je ne veux voir personne Marine-san.

- Shun ! Ouvres-moi. _Sugu_ !

Le jeune homme grimaça. Il ne pouvait s'opposer au ton sans réplique du Chevalier d'Argent et, à contrecœur, alla lui ouvrir.

Marine entra dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre et fixa Andromède. Enfin, c'est ce que supposa Shun car, comme d'habitude, elle portait son masque.

Ces deux jours de réclusion n'avaient pas fait du bien au jeune homme constata-t-elle. Son teint était pâle, la fatigue avait marqué ses traits ainsi que l'inquiétude.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Lança-t-elle.

- Grmmgnmhn… _Niisan_

- Pardon ?

- Je cherche les cosmos de mes amis et de _Niisan_. Répéta le Chevalier d'une manière plus compréhensible.

- Et c'est en restant dans ta chambre que tu vas les trouver peut-être ?

Le ton était gentiment ironique, la femme Chevalier sachant très bien qu'il ne fallait pas le braquer.

- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir. Avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

Marine hocha la tête, elle s'en doutait. Andromède alla près de la fenêtre, tournant le dos à la jeune femme. Son regard se porta vers la ville dont on voyait quelques buildings. Le silence régna dans la pièce durant de longues secondes. Puis, les épaules de Shun s'affaissèrent.

- C'est de ma faute… murmura-t-il, tellement bas que Marine failli ne pas l'entendre.

- _Nani_ ?

- C'est de ma faute ! S'écria Shun en se retournant. C'est ma faute s'ils ont disparus. Si j'avais été plus vite… ou même si j'étais resté là, ce ne serait pas arrivé !

- _Iie_… Marine s'approcha du jeune homme et posa sa main sur son épaule. _Iie_, Shun, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'es pas responsable de leur disparition. Qui sait, si tu étais resté, tu aurais peut-être disparu toi aussi, et on n'aurait pas su où vous aviez disparu, mais tu es là et tu peut aider Hyoga, Ikki, Shiryu et Seiya en participant à l'enquête. Qui, les connais mieux que toi ?

Un fantôme de sourire passa sur les lèvres de Shun. Il hocha la tête avec peu de conviction mais au moins, il acceptait de sortir pour aider aux recherches, c'était déjà ça.

- _Arigato_, Marine-san.

- _Du itashimashite_, Shun. Tu viens ?

-_ Haï_.

Marine, suivie de Shun sorti de la chambre et descendit au salon dans lequel étaient réunis Saori, Jabu, Tatsumi et Kiki, Shaina étant repartie au sanctuaire. Était également présent l'inspecteur en charge en l'enquête concernant la disparition des quatre amis. Celui-ci se tourna vers Shun lorsqu'il entra. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de se retourner vers Saori.

- C'est le témoin, _ojosama_ ? Demanda-t-il en mâchonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait de loin à une cigarette.

- Oui, inspecteur. Voici Shun. Shun, l'inspecteur Yama.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en direction du policier. Celui-ci l'ignora et l'observa de la tête au pied. Allez savoir ce qu'il déduisit de ce bref examen visuel mais en tout cas, il eut une imperceptible grimace.

- Tu as été confronté aux kidnappeurs ? Demanda-t-il.

Forcément, quelques cicatrices de la guerre contre Hadès et les autres subsistaient sur ses bras, l'enquêteur pouvait en déduire n'importe quoi.

- Non. Répondit-il. Bien que j'aurais aimé… ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

Si Saori, Marine, Jabu et Kiki l'entendirent et le considérèrent, étonnés, sa remarque passa inaperçue auprès de Tatsumi et Yama.

Ce dernier s'installa sans façon dans un fauteuil inoccupé et sortit un calepin.

- Racontes moi comment cela s'est passé. Ordonna-t-il.

Andromède réprima un soupir d'impatience. Il l'avait déjà raconté des dizaines de fois. Chacune plus dure que la précédente car il prenait d'autant plus conscience de son inutilité pour aider son frère et ses amis.

- Nous étions en balade en ville, nous avons fait quelques boutiques, commença-t-il d'une voix lasse. Et puis après avoir été mangé une glace, nous avons décidé de prendre un raccourci pour rejoindre le manoir. Nous étions dans la ruelle d'Ishiyama quand Hyoga s'est soudainement évanoui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, puis ça a été au tour de _Niisan_, puis de Shiryu. Seiya m'a dit d'aller chercher des renforts au manoir Kido, ce que j'ai fais et puis, nous sommes revenus dans la ruelle, Saori-san, Marine-san, Shaina-san, Tatsumi-san, Jabu et moi et… et ils avaient…

Sa voix se brisa et il son dos s'affaissa.

Yama l'observa quelques secondes avant de se lever.

- Très bien, merci Shan. Nous prendrons en compte ton témoignage. Hum… Tokimaru-san, pourriez-vous allez demander à mes hommes qui attendent dehors d'aller relever les empreintes dans la rue d'Ishiyama.

Une grimace traversa la figure du chien de garde des Kido à l'entente de son nom écorché mais, sur un acquiescement de Saori, obtempéra.

- Shin, pourrais-tu me montrer la chambre de tes amis et de ton frère ? Puisque tu les connais mieux que quiconque, peut-être verras-tu s'il manque quelque chose…

- Vous pensez à une fugue ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Andromède d'un ton légèrement méprisant.

Il était totalement évident qu'ils n'avaient pas fugués. Mais Shun avait conscience que même s'il l'avait dit, cela n'aurait servi à rien, et puis Saori, Marine et les autres avaient déjà du l'avertir.

Yama eut un petit geste impatient de la main.

- Il ne faut jamais négliger aucune piste. Allons-y, Shon, si tu veux bien.

L'idée de montrer des affaires de ses amis et de son frère à un parfait inconnu n'enchantait pas spécialement le jeune homme mais il l'entraîna néanmoins à l'étage.

La première chambre qu'ils visitèrent fut celle de Seiya. Des posters de groupes sur les murs, le lit défait, l'urne de l'armure de Pégase posée à terre dans un coin de la pièce, quelques vêtements jonchaient le sol, rien ne laissait voir qu'il avait fugué ou autre chose.

La seconde fut celle de Shiryu. Autant celle de Seiya était en désorde, autant celle du Dragon était nickelle. Un livre était posé sur la table de nuit, le lit fait, l'armure du Dragon était rangée dans l'armoire, un livre ouvert ainsi qu'un matériel d'écriture étaient posés sur le bureau. Là aussi tout était normal.

Dans celle de Hyoga, des peintures représentant la Russie, étaient accrochées aux murs. Sur la table de chevet était posée une photo de sa mère et sur le bureau, une photo des cinq amis souriant. Shun eut le cœur chaviré en la regardant. En arrière-plan, les ruines d'un temple grec sur un coucher de soleil. Shiryu, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, les bras croisés avaient les yeux tournés vers Seiya et Hyoga, ce dernier accoudé sur Seiya qui lui enlaçait les épaules. Shun monté sur une pierre entourait les épaules de son frère qui lui, avait les mains dans les poches mais souriait. Tous les cinq avaient l'air heureux et joyeux. Il serra les poings pour éviter que les larmes qui lui brûlaient les paupières ne coulent et détourna vivement la tête de peur que Yama ne s'aperçoive de son émotion. Mais celui-ci fouillait les placards et se fichait de Shun comme de sa première couche. Il partit vers la chambre suivante, dépité, là non plus, rien de louche.

Dans celle de Shun, qui se trouvait entre la chambre de Hyoga et de Ikki, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un lit, un fauteuil et une photo de Ikki portant le bébé qu'était le Chevalier d'Andromède était à l'époque.

La dernière était celle de Ikki. Un moment, Shun cru qu'il n'arriverait pas à franchir le seuil mais, poussé dans le dos par l'impatient inspecteur, il pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était presque vide. Le lit était fait, un livre posé sur la table de nuit, sur le bureau, une photo de Shun, et une fleur blanche qui se fanait lentement. L'armure du Phoenix était posée près du lit.

- Il ne manque rien, dans cette chambre ? Demanda abruptement Yama.

- Je l'ignore. Répondit Andromède. Je ne vais presque jamais dans la chambre de _Niisan_,

- Mais c'est ton frère.

- Et alors ?! Passez-vous votre vie dans la chambre de votre frère ou de votre sœur ?!

Cette remarque acerbe n'était certes pas pour ressembler à l'introverti Chevalier d'Andromède et cette répartie montrait combien il était sur les nerfs.

Yama plissa les yeux mais ne répliqua pas et redescendit dans le salon en bousculant presque Shun pour sortir de la chambre d'Ikki. Celui-ci resta quelques secondes immobile puis sorti à son tour, fermant doucement la porte, comme s'il craignait de réveiller son frère…

Il rejoignit l'inspecteur dans le salon alors qu'il déclarait qu'il n'y avait rien qui laissait suggérer une fugue.

- Je vous l'avais dit. Répliqua Saori.

- Pardonnez-moi, _ojoosama_, riposta le policier. Mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment, il ne faut jamais négliger une piste.

- Une piste qui n'en était pas une.

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

Ouh… mauvais plan de parler sur ce ton à Saori. Jabu, Kiki et Shun grimacèrent tandis que Saori haussait un sourcil. Tatsumi fit craquer ses doigts.

- Yama-san, avec tout le respect que je vous doit, si vous adresser encore la parole à Saori _ojoosama_ sur ce ton, je vous flanque dehors à coup de pied au derrière.

Si la menace n'impressionnait nullement les Chevaliers, Yama se tourna vers Tatsumi, le jaugea et blêmit. Il fit volte-face et s'inclina devant Saori.

- _Gomen nasai_, _ojoosama_. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de la réincarnation d'Athéna mais le sourire ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

- Ce n'est rien, inspecteur. Je pense que vos hommes doivent vous attendre à la rue d'Ishiyama, non ? Il serait bon que vous alliez les rejoindre afin de ne _négliger aucune piste_…

Une légère grimace tordit les lèvres de l'inspecteur mais qui, ainsi congédier, ne pouvait rétorquer, aussi, sur une dernière inclination à Saori, il s'empressa de sortir, suivi du regard par les sept occupants du manoir Kido.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, Saori se laissa aller dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Elle passa une main sur son front.

- J'ignore ce que vous en pensez, mais cette enquête me semble mal partie avec cet inspecteur, confia-t-elle.

Tous hochèrent la tête et le regard de la petite-fille de Mitsumasa Kido se posa sur Shun qui avait l'air épuisé.

- Shun, tu devrais manger. Conseilla-t-elle. Tu as une mine affreuse. Cela fait deux jours que tu n'as rien avalé. Je vais demander aux cuisines de te préparer quelque chose.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

- _Iie_, _arigatô_, Saori-san. Je n'ai pas faim.

- _Baka_, répliqua gentiment la jeune femme. Tatsumi, va demander aux cuisines un plat chaud, s'il te plait.

Bon, puisque apparemment, on ne l'écoutait pas, cela ne servait à rien de discuter, et puis de toute manière, il était trop fatigué pour entamer une polémique qu'il savait par avance perdue. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil et quand l'épuisement l'emportait, son sommeil était parsemé de cauchemars qui ne lui laissaient pas une seconde de répit. Il regarda le garde du corps de Saori s'en aller en direction des cuisines. Sa tête lui semblait lourde. La fatigue l'engourdissait. Son corps lui ordonnait d'aller se reposer alors que son esprit, au contraire, lui criait d'aller faire un tour afin de se changer. Il choisi une alternative : aller dans le parc du manoir, s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre et faire un somme.

Il se leva du fauteuil ou il s'était affalé et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Jabu le retint par un bras.

- Où vas-tu, Shun ?

- Faire un tour, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

_« Tu as surtout besoin de te reposer »_ songea le Chevalier de la Licorne mais sachant qu'Andromède ne l'aurait pas écouté, il ne dit rien.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et dévisagea Jabu, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. L'espace d'un instant, il failli accepter mais l'envie d'être seul domina.

- Non, merci quand même.

Faisant volte-face, il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Marine et Kiki s'approchèrent de Jabu qui était resté sur le seuil.

- Il va vraiment mal. Commenta l'ex-apprenti de Mû d'une voix triste. Ça a été un coup très dur pour lui…

Silencieusement, Marine approuva d'un hochement de tête mais Jabu esquissa un sourire.

- Ne le sous-estimons pas. Shun peut révéler des trésors de force quand il veut. Et je pense que dans ces moments-ci, il nous les dévoilera plus que jamais…

Inconscient de la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu, Shun se dirigeait vers le parc, les mains dans les poches, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

_« Bon, je suis censé me changer les idées. Alors… à quoi pourrais-je bien penser ? »_

Question ardue quand, même avec toute la volonté du monde, ses pensées étaient dirigées vers ses amis et son frère. La métaphore « se faire un sang d'encre » n'était même plus en vigueur avec lui, ce n'était pas de l'encre qui coulait dans ses veines mais de l'inquiétude et du stress à l'état pur. Le tout arrosé d'une fatigue extrême, voilà qui n'aidait en rien le jeune Andromède à se sentir mieux.

Il était arrivé dans le parc. Il faisait beau. Le ciel était bleu, parsemé de nuages, le soleil brillait et ses rayons étaient filtrés par les branches des arbres. Quelques oiseaux, invisibles dans les branchages, gazouillaient, un léger vent soufflait. Shun ferma les yeux et renversa la tête vers le ciel. Il était bien. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre contre Hadès, il était bien. Étrange que ça soit justement au moment où son stress était à son paroxysme qu'il se sentait aussi bien. Il était totalement détaché du monde réel. En cet instant de solitude, loin de toute l'agitation, le soleil le baignant de sa douce chaleur, il était totalement relaxé.

Aussi, étant dans une petite clairière, la même où son frère venait s'entraîner autrefois, il s'assit, dos à un arbre et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

La fatigue l'emporta.

Il n'entendit ni ne vit que Jabu venait près de lui, puis, le voyant endormi, repartait silencieusement.

C'était le premier sommeil exempt de tous cauchemar depuis qu'ils étaient revenus des Enfers et cela le reposait, aussi bien son corps que son cerveau.

Il était à Elysion, et ses amis et son frère étaient là, ils venaient de vaincre Hadès, ils étaient heureux, maintenant, plus rien ne les menaceraient, ils pourraient vivre leur vie comme bon leur semblerait…

June venait d'apparaître, elle enleva son masque et lui sourit, Seika apparut à son tour, tout comme Shunreï. Freya vint également et, riant, emmena Hyoga dans une danse folle. L'image que Shun se faisait d'Esmeralda se manifesta aussi et couru vers Ikki, jamais Shun n'avait vu son frère aussi heureux…

- _Niisan_… si tu es heureux, je le suis aussi…

Ces quelques mots, un rien bafouillés, venaient de s'échapper de la bouche d'un Shun endormi, un doux sourire flotta sur ses lèvres…

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait réveillé ? Ce n'était certainement pas le bruit, il n'y en avait pas. Son rêve ? Non, il était agréable… la peur qui lui tordait le ventre ? Non plus, elle avait reflué pour laisser place à un bienheureux calme.

Le cosmos de ses amis et de son frère ?

Non, pas eux…

En revanche…

Il y avait bel et bien un cosmos qui lui était inconnu qui rôdait dans les parages. Nerveux, Shun se releva et se mit instinctivement en position de combat.

Tournant la tête de tous les côtés, cherchant vainement à apercevoir une ombre, une silhouette, n'importe quoi qui puisse justifier la présence anormale de ce cosmos… malveillant… tel était le qualificatif qu'il avait envie de donner à cette énergie troublante.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Cria-t-il au silence. Où êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

Pas de réponse. Le silence s'était fait. Pesant. Andromède sentit un filet de sueur lui couler le long du dos.

Soudain, mû par son instinct, il se retourna… et évita un coup qui aurait dû le cueillir derrière la nuque.

Sauf que… le porteur de ce coup était invisible… Il vit que l'herbe se couchait sous des pas et devina l'intention de son mystérieux agresseur, sautant, il évita à nouveau un tacle qui aurait du le faire tomber.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Hurla-t-il derechef.

Seul un ricanement lui répondit.

Un coup le cueillit sous le menton, un poing s'abattit sur son nez qui s'écrasa avec un craquement écœurant. Titubant, il sentit à peine une petite chose se ficher dans sa nuque.

Et l'inconscience l'emporta.


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi (j'ai eu beau supplier Kurumada-sama à genoux, la menace de m'envoyer au bûcher si je n'arrêtais pas de l'ennuyer à fini par me convaincre de renoncer...) mis à part les Chevaliers de Lumière.

Remarque : Toute première fiction que j'écris sur Saint Seiya.

* * *

**Démons intérieurs**

**Chapitre 3**

La porte de la geôle s'ouvrit, laissant passer un filet de lumière dans la pièce sombre. Quatre garçons relevèrent machinalement les yeux, un air lassé, épuisé peint sur leurs traits. Plusieurs contusions et ecchymoses étaient visibles. Habitués à l'obscurité régnante, ils distinguèrent sans peine un homme musclé s'avancer. Il portait apparemment quelque chose sur son épaule. Ils étaient trop fatigués pour même tenter de se lever et se de battre pour leur liberté. Ils pensaient qu'on venait leur apporter leur repas du jour, une infâme bouillie qu'ils avalaient à grande peine. Uniquement pour conserver un semblant de force.

Lorsque l'homme se débarrassa de sa charge néanmoins, un éclair d'intérêt fusa dans leurs regards éteints. L'un d'eux se redressa et considéra, ébahi, le jeune homme qui venait d'atterrir dans la cellule.

- Shun ?

C'était la voix de Hyoga, rauque, cassée, incrédule.

Aucune réaction. Les quatre amis se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se précipitèrent vers leur cadet.

- Shun !

C'était bel et bien Andromède, inconscient, le nez en sang et la lèvre fendue mais vivant, du moins, ses compagnons l'espéraient. Ikki le retourna et fusilla du regard l'homme qui était sur le point de sortir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, Mégare ?

Le dénommé Mégare se retourna et regarda les Chevaliers avant de hausser les épaules d'un air laconique.

- Il s'est défendu, nous avons dû le maîtriser.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons mais se ravisa alors qu'il allait sortir et passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Au fait, inutile de le secouer, il ne se réveillera pas avant un bon moment.

- _Kisama_… grogna Ikki.

Le claquement sourd d'une porte répondit à l'insulte et un soupir ponctua ce fracas. Shiryu regarda d'un air navré son benjamin avant de se lever et d'aller s'asseoir dans un coin de la cellule, la mine sombre. Il vit que Seiya et Hyoga l'imitaient avec un temps de retard. Ikki aussi, après avoir essuyé tant bien que mal le sang qui maculait la figure de son petit frère.

_« __Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ? »_ Songea-t-il amèrement.

Eux, les Chevaliers de Bronze d'Athéna, piégés comme des vulgaires animaux, enfermés ils ne savaient pas trop où avec impossibilité de s'en sortir…

Les quatre amis avaient reprit conscience il y a deux jours de cela estimaient-ils, dans cette sombre prison. Ikki s'était réveillé le premier et avait tenté de fracasser leurs gardiens – enfin d'abord la porte, pas la peine de brûler les étapes – à coup de « _Ho Yoku Ten Sho_ » avec un résultat des plus pitoyable, non que les attaques de Phoenix s'était engourdies durant ces mois de convalescence mais la porte avait bien résisté, pire : elle lui avait renvoyé son attaque ! Le Chevalier n'avait dû la vie sauve que grâce à ses prodigieux réflexes qui l'avaient fait se jeter au sol, évitant ainsi de périr carbonisé.

Il avait ensuite décidé d'attendre que ses compagnons se réveillent et, tous les quatre avaient combinés leurs forces pour détruire cette maudite porte. Rien à faire, elle résistait à tout… c'est avec une rage inouïe que leurs geôliers s'étaient vu accueillir, normale au demeurant, mais ils les croyaient encore sous l'emprise de la drogue et ne s'attendaient certainement pas à la comète de Pégase qui alla envoyé l'un d'eux s'écraser contre le mur.

Forts de cette victoire, les quatre amis s'apprêtaient à forcer le passage quand une attaque nouvelle les prit totalement au dépourvu et alla les envoyer, eux aussi, contre les murs de la prison.

Une jeune femme avait alors fait son entrée, accompagné d'un homme, tous deux âgés d'une vingtaine d'années, ils les avaient regardés se mettre en garde de combat d'un air totalement indifférent, voire même amusé. Lorsque les attaques avaient fusés, ils les avaient arrêtés d'une seule main et fait un signe de l'autre. Six individus – trois hommes et trois femmes – étaient alors entrés et les avaient maîtrisés sans peine, à leur grande stupéfaction, ils avaient eut beau se débattre, rien n'y faisait. La suite était floue dans leur mémoire et lorsqu'ils s'étaient à nouveau réveillés, une horrible découverte les attendait.

Ils n'avaient plus de cosmos.

Plus rien, même pas une once, ils étaient totalement incapables de percevoir leur propre cosmos. Ils étaient devenus des humains normaux. Ils eurent beau invoquer toutes leurs attaques possible, essayer de faire brûler leur cosmos, le résultat était toujours le même. Angoissant au possible.

Puis, cessant de perdre leur énergie, ils s'étaient ensuite perdus en conjecture en ce qui concernait ces mystérieux guerriers qui les avaient vaincus si facilement. Seiya voulait leur mettre une raclée la prochaine fois qu'ils pointeraient le bout de leur nez, Ikki s'inquiétait pour Shun qui n'était pas avec eux, se demandant s'il avait réussi à fuir ou s'il avait été capturé à son tour, Hyoga et Shiryu estimaient la puissance de leur ennemi, encore inconnu. Tous deux pensaient qu'il était fort possible que les huit combattants auxquels ils avaient eu affaire, n'étaient que les soldats à la solde d'un dieu. Mais ce qui les troublait, c'est que ce n'était pas l'habitude de procéder des dieux. Ils se servaient de guerriers ressuscités, de leurs propres chevaliers ou venaient encore en personne pour enlever, blesser, tuer, Athéna.

La porte s'était alors rouverte, laissant entrer un homme de haute stature, de courts cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux vairons. Il s'était immobilisé sur le seuil et avait toisé du regard les Chevaliers qui s'étaient précipitamment levés, ayant hâte d'en découdre. Mais contrairement à leur attente, il n'avait rien fait et avait juste dit :

- J'espère que cela vous a servi de leçon, Chevaliers ! On ne s'attaque pas impunément aux Chevaliers de Lumière !

- Les Chevaliers de Lumière ? Avait relevé Seiya, les poings toujours dressés. À quel dieu avez-vous prêtez allégeance ?

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, Chevaliers, du moins, quand on aura attrapé Andromède. Mon seigneur et maître ne veut pas avoir affaire à vous avant.

- Il n'aura pas affaire à nous car nous allons partir ! Avait déclaré dédaigneusement Pégase.

Puis, d'un accord tacite, les quatre compagnons s'étaient jetés sur lui, dans l'espoir de passer. L'homme était seul, ils avaient plus de chance.

- Apocalypse Victory !

Ces deux mots crachés, l'homme avait levés les mains et des milliers de coups avaient fustigés les quatre amis qui étaient retombés au sol, meurtris.

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de vous dire, Chevaliers ? Tonna l'homme. On ne défie pas librement les Chevaliers de la Lumière ! Moi, Martikos, Archer de la Victoire, je vais vous donner une leçon pour votre outrecuidance !

- Dark Success !

L'obscurité, déjà présente dans la cellule s'était faite plus dense. En quelques secondes, il était totalement impossible de distinguer quelque chose, même sa propre main si on la mettait à deux centimètres de ses yeux.

Puis, un coup, deux, trois, avaient frappés les Chevaliers, chacun à des points sensibles, un à un, les amis étaient à nouveau tombés. Ignorant tout de cette attaque, et ne voyant rien au surplus, il leur était impossible de se protéger. De plus, sans leur cosmos, ils n'avaient plus d'attaques. La partie était trop inégale pour qu'ils puissent gagner. Pourtant, Martikos était seul… la dernière pensée de Seiya, et sûrement de Ikki, Shiryu et Hyoga avant qu'ils ne sombrent à nouveau dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience, fut que, si seul, cet homme arrivait déjà à les faire tomber, alors avec ses compagnons, qu'est-ce que cela donnerait ?

Leur troisième réveil avait été le plus douloureux. Ils avaient mal partout et étaient bien trop faibles pour bouger. Ils avaient déjà connu ça mais là, leurs corps refusaient même de bouger. Ils étaient courbaturés. Des mois de convalescences avaient entamés leurs capacités physiques. Ils s'étaient adossés aux murs et avaient pansés tant bien que mal leurs blessures physiques et morales. Ils avaient ensuite essayé de comprendre qui était derrière tout ça et ce qu'on leur voulait mais en vain, ils avaient beau faire toutes les spéculations du monde, cela ne les avançaient pas à grand-chose. Puis, ils s'étaient reposés et venaient de s'éveiller pour certains que Mégare avait jeté Shun dans la cellule.

Hyoga était soucieux. À présent qu'Andromède était arrivé, ils allaient, certes, connaître le nom de leur ennemi, mais surtout, pour eux les ennuis allaient commencer car, si cet adversaire leur voulait du bien, il ne leur aurait pas demandé de cette façon… et puis de toute manière « adversaire » et « vouloir du bien » étaient antinomiques.

Tout à leurs rêvasseries, ils ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement les signes précurseurs du réveil de Shun. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'un gémissement retentit dans la petite pièce qu'ils levèrent la tête et, voyant les yeux de leur cadet s'entrouvrirent qu'ils se précipitèrent.

Ikki l'aida à se redresser.

- Shun ! _Daijoubu__ka_ ?

- N… _Niisan_ ? C'est toi ?

- _Hai_. Ça va ?

- J'en sais rien… Hyoga ? Seiya ? Shiryu ? Vous êtes là aussi ! Comment allez-vous ?

Hyoga eut un piètre sourire.

- On fait aller. Comment t'ont-ils eu ? Comment ça se fait que tu n'arrives que maintenant.

Shun se releva et se frotta la tête en grimaçant.

- Je suis resté barricadé dans ma chambre durant deux jours, j'essayais de percevoir vos cosmos mais impossible… puis au bout du deuxième jour, Marine-san est venue me chercher, Saori-san a engagé un inspecteur pour vous… pour nous retrouver…

- Ça ne sert à rien. Fit Shiryu en fronçant les sourcils. Elle devait bien savoir que c'était l'œuvre d'un dieu ou je ne sais trop quoi…

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- Sûrement, mais autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Ensuite, je suis sorti dans le parc, je me suis assoupi au pied d'un arbre et…

- … et tu t'es réveillé, ils te sont tombés dessus, tu t'es défendu mais ils ont fini par t'avoir. Compléta Seiya.

- Bah… comment tu le sais ?

- T'as vu ta tête ?

- Euh…

- Ne l'écoute pas ! Trancha Shiryu avec un léger sourire, c'est le type qui t'as amené qui nous l'a dit.

Un maigre sourire un peu triste traversa le visage d'Andromède qui détourna les yeux et regarda la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

D'environ trois mètres et demi sur quatre, elle n'était pas vraiment grande, voire pas du tout. Les murs semblaient en métal et étaient nus, aucune fenêtre ne venait éclairer l'endroit, la seule lumière provenait de l'interstice de la porte.

- Où sommes nous ? Demanda-t-il, sachant pourtant qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas de réponse.

De fait, Shiryu écarta les bras en signe d'ignorance.

- Pas la moindre idée. Nous n'avons pas pu sortir.

- Bah… et vos attaques ? S'étonna Andromède en écarquillant les yeux.

Hyoga eut un petit sourire et agita son index comme pour réprimander son ami.

- Voyons, Shun, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué… essaye de concentrer ton cosmos…

Haussant un sourcil interrogateur, le concerné ferma les yeux et se concentra. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux, catastrophé.

- Mon… nos cosmos… ils ont…

Ikki hocha la tête.

- Exact. Disparu. Lors de notre arrivée nous l'avions encore et puis… pfuit ! Enfuis. Shiryu soupçonne une drogue d'être à l'origine de cette disparition.

Ils résumèrent brièvement la situation à leur cadet qui, pour tout commentaire, fit la grimace. Leur position n'était pas très glorieuse. Brusquement, Seiya se redressa, sous les regards étonnés de ces amis.

- Ça y est ! Je sais pourquoi on nous a enlevé ! C'est pour que Saori-san soit sans autre défense que Marine-san, Jabu et les autres !

- T'as la grosse tête mon vieux, les autres ne sont pas si faibles que ça, fit Hyoga sans conviction. Pourtant, ça serait un bon plan, nous enlever, nous retirer notre cosmos pendant que Saori-san est sans défense, il serait aisé de la tuer.

- Vous faîtes fausse route, Chevaliers.

Les cinq amis firent volte-face, se mettant instinctivement en position d'attaque. Toutes ces années passées à apprendre diverses techniques de combats ne seront peut-être pas vaines.

La déclaration provenait d'un homme vêtu d'une armure azure, les spalieres protégeant ses épaules étaient ornées de trois piques, sa cuirasse, elle, avait un motif abstrait, fait de petites lignes blanches. La protection de cette armure était entre celle des Chevaliers d'Argent et celles des Chevaliers d'Or. L'homme avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts et des yeux bleus où brûlait une flamme d'humour tranquille. Un petit sourire serein éclairait son visage.

- Mégare. Commenta simplement Ikki.

Le dénommé Mégare jeta un coup d'œil à Shun et hocha la tête.

- Bien, je vois qu'Andromède est réveillé, c'est parfait, vous allez manger en vitesse et ensuite, notre seigneur veut vous voir.

Il s'écarta et trois femmes entrèrent dans la pièce, vêtues elles aussi d'armure, l'une était bleue, l'autre rouge feu et la dernière du vert des forêts au printemps. Elles portaient chacune un plateau où se trouvait un bol contenait une substance fumante. Elles déposèrent les plateaux à terre, le visage aussi impassible qu'un masque et sortirent sous les regards intrigués des Chevaliers. Une fois que la dernière femme fut dehors, Mégare ferma la porte dans un fracas sinistre. Les cinq amis s'approchèrent des bols fumants, intrigués.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Hyoga en louchant sur celui qu'il venait de prendre.

- Je dirais du _kayu_… fit Shiryu. De la bouillie de riz avec du sel et des oignons, ajouta-t-il en voyant le coup d'œil interloqué que son ami lui filait.

- C'est déjà plus consistant que ce qu'on à eu jusqu'ici, marmonna Seiya qui avait déjà entamé sa part. J'espère juste que c'est pas empoisonné.

- Pourquoi on attend de manger à ton avis ? Railla Hyoga. On veut d'abord voir si tu meurs dans d'atroces souffrances.

Pégase grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à « sympa, comme d'hab. » puis, en pouffant légèrement, ses amis commencèrent eux aussi à manger. À peine eurent-ils fini que la porte se rouvrit. Quatre garçons et une fille entrèrent. La fille se porta en avant et aboya :

- Tournez-vous.

Il y eut un silence interloqué parmi les Chevaliers. La voix de la fille était dure et glacial, presque autant que ses yeux qui auraient pu être assimilés à des glaciers tellement ils étaient imperturbables.

- Tournez-vous.

C'était un ordre. Inflexible. Les cinq amis échangèrent un regard et Seiya se leva lentement.

- Pourquoi faire ?

La jeune femme lui jeta à peine un regard.

- Chevaliers, tournez-vous ! Ne nous obligez pas à utiliser la force. Vous n'êtes pas en position de demander le pourquoi du comment, et surtout pas en position de résister. Ceci est la dernière sommation, tournez-vous où nous vous y contraindrons.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça. Ricana Ikki à qui les menaces n'avaient jamais fait peur.

La fille se tourna vers lui et plissa ses yeux gris, froids comme de la glace.

- Comme tu voudras, Phoenix. Messieurs, à vous de jouer.

Aussitôt, les quatre hommes concentrèrent leurs cosmos et lancèrent chacun leurs attaques. Mégare était aussi de la partie, il n'arborait plus ce sourire tranquille mais semblait à présent très sérieux.

- Apocalypse Victory !

- Fast Storm !

- Crowned Glory !

- Obscure Fear !

La pièce entière fut plongée dans le noir et les cinq Chevaliers de Bronze furent aussitôt frappés par des dizaines de coups venant de toute part. Ne voyant rien, il leur était impossible de les éviter, sauf peut-être Shiryu qui avait l'habitude de se déplacer dans le noir. Lorsque la lumière revint, les Chevaliers étaient tous à terre, à moitié assommés et meurtris. Ils opposèrent une faible résistance lorsque les quatre hommes s'approchèrent d'eux pour leur nouer les mains dans le dos. Ils eurent beau bander leurs muscles, il leur fut totalement impossible de se libérer de leurs liens.

- Cela ne sert à rien, Chevaliers, lança Martikos d'une voix ironique. Ces chaînes ont été forgées par Héphaïstos lui-même. Vous démener ne servira à rien, vous n'arriverez pas à vous libérer, elles sont à toutes épreuves, plus résistantes encore que les chaînes nébulaires. Bien, à présent, suivez-nous.

Chacun fut rudement relevé par un homme ou la jeune femme et fut conduit sans ménagement à travers un dédale de couloirs. Ils étaient au centre du À croire qu'ils étaient de vulgaires prisonniers qu'on emmenait au tribunal. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte close. Mégare qui se trouvait devant l'ouvrit et s'effaça pour laisser passer les captifs. Ils furent brutalement poussés dans la pièce par leurs gardes respectifs qui entrèrent à leur tour et refermèrent la porte doucement.

La salle dans laquelle ils avaient pénétrés était vaste et circulaire. Il n'y avait, ici non plus, aucune fenêtre mais elle était éclairée par un grand lustre qui pendait au plafond. Un long tapis rouge partait de la porte pour terminer devant un trône. À droite de ce trône se trouvaient, au garde-à-vous, trois jeunes filles en armures. C'était les filles qui avaient apportés les repas. Et sur le trône était assis…

Un homme aux cheveux roux qui ondulaient autour de son visage et lui arrivaient aux épaules. Son front était ceint d'un cercle d'or. Il portait une cape blanche par-dessus une robe violette. Ses yeux bleus gris étaient froids comme de la glace et son expression on ne peut plus sévère. Autour de lui régnait un cosmos d'une très forte puissance. D'une puissance… divine.

Les Chevaliers d'Athéna furent forcés de s'agenouiller devant cet homme, manifestement une réincarnation de dieu et leurs gardes allèrent se poster aux côtés de leur maître. La jeune femme alla rejoindre ses compagnes tandis que les quatre hommes allaient à gauche du trône, se mettant eux aussi au garde-à-vous.

- Monseigneur, fit Martikos d'une voix de stentor. Voici les Chevaliers d'Athéna que vous nous aviez demander d'amener.

L'homme se leva et jaugea les cinq amis agenouillés devant lui. Pas un ne baissa les yeux, ils regardèrent fièrement leur geôlier, qui qu'il fût.

- Les Chevaliers d'Athéna. Murmura la réincarnation divine. Les cinq plus ardents défenseurs de la déesse de la Guerre et de la Sagesse. Seiya de Pégase, Shiryu du Dragon, Hyoga du Cygne, Shun d'Andromède et Ikki du Phoenix. Les Chevaliers de Bronze qui ont vaincu les douze Chevaliers d'Or du Sanctuaire et les dieux Poséidon et Hadès. Vous vous demandez certainement qui je suis, Chevaliers.

Il s'interrompit comme s'il attendait que les cinq amis approuvent ces paroles mais pas un n'ouvrit la bouche. Ils se contentaient de le regarder avec une rage contenue.

- Puisque apparemment vous êtes trop fiers pour le demander, je vais répondre à votre question muette.

Un nouveau silence s'ensuivit. Plus intense. Le dieu les regarda chacun droit dans les yeux et aucun ne cilla.

- Je suis votre nouveau cauchemar. Apollon.


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Les persos sont à moi… quelle grande joie… tuuut tuuut tuut ! Naan pas le réveil ! Je faisais un si beau rêêvee ! Beuh, bon ben les persos sont à Kurumada-sama mis à part les Chevaliers de Lumière qui m'appartiennent.

Remarque : Toute première fiction que j'écris sur Saint Seiya. Reviews pliz...

* * *

**Démons intérieurs**

**Chapitre 4**

Apollon.

Leur nouveau cauchemar.

Définition on ne peut plus exacte.

Intérieurement, ils étaient à la fois soulagés et inquiets. Soulagés de connaître enfin le nom de leur ennemi et inquiets de savoir ce que le dieu leur réservait. Ce n'était absolument pas la manière conventionnelle des êtres divins de déclarer la guerre à leur déesse. Et une telle innovation ne pouvait que les angoisser – même s'ils étaient bien trop fiers pour ne serait-ce qu'y penser consciemment.

Le dieu les observa de manière sardonique. Un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Mes guerriers ne m'avaient pas mentis. Vous êtes tels qu'ils me l'avaient rapporté.

Rapporté ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par-là ?

La physionomie des Chevaliers changea du tout au tout, avant, le dédain et l'indifférence se lisaient sur leurs traits mais à présent, on ne pouvait y lire que de la stupéfaction. Sauf peut-être pour Ikki qui avait gardé un visage impassible – avait-il seulement ne serait-ce écarquillé qu'un peu les yeux –, néanmoins, il n'était pas besoin d'être télépathe pour deviner la multitude de questions qui se pressaient sous les crânes des cinq guerriers.

Ce ne fut pas une surprise pour les Chevaliers d'Athéna quand Seiya prit la parole, ils étaient déjà étonnés qu'il ait résisté si longtemps à sa curiosité, mais en même temps, ils lui en étaient reconnaissants, leurs interrogations allaient pouvoir être ainsi vite assouvies.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?!

Le ton était rapide, agressif. Le dieu sourit légèrement, comme amusé par cette question qui était pourtant d'une logique irréprochable.

- Calmes-toi, Seiya. Ce n'est pas en te montrant si vindicatif que tu auras des réponses plus vite. Néanmoins, je comprends parfaitement ton emportement. Mais bref, ce que je vous veux ? Eh bien, vous me croiriez si je vous répondais que je veux vous parler ?

Alors là, pour le coup, ils en restèrent tous les cinq babas. Jamais au grand jamais ils n'avaient eu affaire à un ennemi pareil.

- N… _Nani _? Murmura Hyoga.

Apollon eut un sourire affable. Il se releva, vint devant les Chevalier et s'agenouilla pour être à leur hauteur. Toujours souriant d'un air qu'ils avaient envie de qualifier de… bienveillant… il les dévisagea.

Imperceptiblement, les Chevaliers de Lumière se déplacèrent aussi et vinrent se poster derrière les Bronze, comme pour prévenir tout acte belliqueux de leur part.

- Il faut être rationnels, Chevaliers, commença le dieu d'une voix lente. Si je vous avais abordé dans la rue, vous avait décliné mon identité et mon désir de m'entretenir avec vous, m'auriez vous ne serait-ce que laissez terminer ma phrase ? Je suis persuadé que non. Et vous, qu'en pensez vous ?

Malgré eux, ils baissèrent les yeux, reconnaissant intérieurement que le dieu n'avait pas tort. À peine leur aurait-il déclaré qu'il s'appelait Apollon qu'il se serait retrouvé avec des Sui Sei Ken, des Aurora Execution, des Rozan Sho Ryu Ha et autres Ho Yoku Ten Sho en plein dans la face. Mais d'un autre côté…

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'on va vous écouter maintenant ? Demanda Ikki d'un ton glacial. Ce n'est pas en nous enlevant, en nous retirant notre cosmos et en nous bourrant de coups que vous allez vous attirez notre sympathie.

Le dieu solaire eut un léger rire et son sourire s'accentua, il posa un regard affectueux sur Ikki qui lui, le regardait d'un air mortellement sérieux sans ciller.

- Toujours aussi terre à terre mon cher Phoenix. J'avoue que tu as totalement raison, mais l'avantage est que, ici, vous êtes obligés de m'écouter.

Les quatre autres observaient l'échange sans moufter, cependant, des milliers de questions continuaient à s'agiter sous leurs crânes. La première dans l'ordre des priorités était réglée, bien que la réponse ne les satisfasse pas exactement, ils devraient s'en contenter pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi nous avoir retiré notre cosmos ? Interrogea Seiya vivement, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

Un coup de pied assené au creux des reins le fit grogner de douleur, il se retourna à moitié pour considérer Martikos, positionné derrière lui, d'un œil noir.

- C'est Apollon-sama qui pose les questions. Fut la réponse du Chevalier de Lumière. Et tu es prié de t'adresser à Sa Seigneurie avec davantage de respect, Pégase.

Le ton était hautement méprisant, heureusement pour le guerrier que ledit Pégase était neutralisé car sinon, les Bronzes n'auraient pas donné cher de la peau du combattant.

Sa Seigneurie en question eut un geste de la main, invitant son Chevalier à passer l'éponge.

- Laisse, Martikos, fit il en regardant Seiya, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Les Chevaliers d'Athéna apprendront d'eux-mêmes à me respecter.

Le dieu se releva et commença à arpenter la salle d'un mouvement vif. Comme s'il était en proie à une intense réflexion. Sa cape blanche volant derrière lui, ses cheveux roux flottant sur ses épaules, et son cosmos ne cessait de grandir. Il était surveillé du coin de l'œil par ses guerrières, toujours au garde-à-vous à côté du trône, la seule ayant quitté son poste étant celle qui avait escortés les Bronzes dans la pièce et qui se trouvait derrière Hyoga. On aurait dit qu'il avait totalement oublié la question de Seiya concernant leurs cosmos. Loin s'en fallait. Il interrompit brusquement son va-et-vient pour s'immobiliser face aux cinq guerriers. Son sourire avait disparu, on l'aurait dit un peu las.

- Pourquoi vous ai-je enlevé votre cosmos ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que vous auriez pu vous blesser… ou nous blesser, au choix. De toute manière, je pense que vous en avez fait l'expérience tous les quatre, non ?

Il s'adressait à Shiryu, Seiya, Ikki et Hyoga qui le fusillèrent du regard. Oui, en effet, ils en avaient fait la douloureuse expérience. Mais ils n'étaient pas près de l'admettre à haute voix. Voyant que le dieu leur tournait à nouveau le dos, Phoenix et Cygne recommencèrent leur petit manège, à savoir, essayer de se libérer des liens qui leurs entravaient les poignets. C'était sans compter la surveillance active des guerriers de Lumière derrière eux et les deux renégats essuyèrent une taloche, pas assez pour les blesser mais suffisante pour les rappeler à l'ordre tandis que devant eux retentissait la voix du dieu lumineux.

- Inutile de vous esquinter les poignets, jeunes Chevaliers. Ces liens, comme vous l'ont sûrement expliqués mes guerriers, ont été forgés par Héphaïstos lui-même. Ils sont tout bonnement indestructible, de même que cette demeure elle-même qui a été bâtie par les apprentis du dieu des forgerons. Elle empêche toute perception de cosmos à celui qui est extérieur à la bâtisse. De plus, la pièce dans laquelle vous avez été enfermés a été conçue spécialement pour vous renvoyer vos attaques. Donc, comme vous aurez pu le remarquer, s'évader d'ici est impossible pour un simple mortel, fût-il Chevalier. Il faudrait avoir le cosmos d'un dieu…

Ils serrèrent les poings. Le cosmos d'un dieu ? Mais aucun d'eux ne l'avait, cette force… et ne parlons pas d'Athéna qui ne risquait pas de se pointer vu qu'ils étaient indécelables…

- Vous vouliez nous parlez, rappela Shiryu en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pour ça que vous nous avez fait venir ici. Mais dans quel but ?

Comme d'habitude, le dieu ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il fit une fois de plus le tour de la salle, à arpenter ainsi la pièce, il ressemblait à un lion en cage, à cette vue, Hyoga se fit la réflexion qu'ils devaient eux aussi ressembler à ça lorsqu'ils étaient enfermés dans leur cellule.

L'enfant de Zeus se tourna finalement vers eux et revint s'agenouiller devant eux. Son sourire bienveillant était revenu sur ses lèvres. Il avait une voix douce lorsqu'il demanda lentement :

- Pourquoi combattez-vous, Chevaliers ?


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Les persos sont à moi… quelle grande joie… tuuut tuuut tuut ! Naan pas le réveil ! Je faisais un si beau rêêvee ! Beuh, bon ben les persos sont à Kurumada-sama mis à part les Chevaliers de Lumière qui m'appartiennent.

Remarque : Toute première fiction que j'écris sur Saint Seiya.

* * *

**Démons intérieurs**

**Chapitre 5**

- Pourquoi combattez-vous ?

Cette question posée d'une voix douce résonna de manière distincte dans la salle. À moins que ça ne soit dans les esprits des cinq guerriers.

Incrédules, ils regardèrent le dieu qui les fixait avec indéfectible sourire bienveillant.

- Pourquoi combattez-vous ?

Il avait répété son interrogation. Toujours du même ton.

Un coup de pied assené dans le dos des Chevaliers les firent grogner. Les Chevaliers de Lumière étaient parfaitement synchronisé en ce qui concernait les coups.

- Répondez à Apollon-sama ! Ordonna celui qui se trouvait derrière Shiryu.

Sa voix, qui n'avait pas encore muée, le désignait comme l'un des plus jeunes du groupe, mais également l'un des plus virulent défenseur du dieu tourmenteur songea le Dragon en grimaçant intérieurement suite au coup qu'il avait reçu dans les reins.

- Pourquoi combat-on… répéta lentement Seiya en regardant l'être divin droit dans les yeux. Pour Athéna bien sûr !

Le sourire du dieu s'élargit, plissant ses yeux. Il jubilait. Manifestement, il s'attendait à cette réponse.

- Pourquoi combat Athéna ?

- Pour la paix et la justice dans le monde ! Répliqua Hyoga en fixant impudemment Apollon.

Les cinq amis s'attendaient à tout sauf à voir le dieu éclater de rire. Pas un rire de psychopathe ayant définitivement disjoncté, comme ils avaient l'habitude d'en entendre, mais un rire haut et clair. Franc. Comme s'ils venaient de raconter une blague irrésistible.

Décontenancés, ils s'entreregardèrent. Non, c'était sûr et certain à présent, ils ne pouvaient plus avoir de doute, ils n'avaient jamais eu affaire à un ennemi pareil.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de rire de tout son saoul, il regarda à nouveau les Chevaliers. La jovialité et le rire pétillaient encore dans ses prunelles sombres, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Il se redressa et commença à aller et venir devant les cinq amis.

- Pour la paix et la justice dans le monde. Répéta-t-il d'un ton amusé. Te rends-tu comptes, Hyoga de la bêtise que tu viens de proférer ? Dite par toi en plus ! Voilà qui m'étonnes !

Ils sentirent le russe se raidir. Que voulait insinuer Apollon ?

Mais au lieu de continuer, le dieu reprit ses allées et venues. Derrière les cinq amis, les Chevaliers de Lumière restaient impassible, de même que les trois guerrières toujours au garde à vous à côté du trône. Pour finir, après quelques minutes de silence, il s'arrêta devant Ikki.

- Et toi, Ikki ? Toi aussi tu combats pour la justice dans le monde, hein ?

Le ton et le sourire du dieu étaient railleurs. Phoenix plissa les yeux mais ne dit rien. Apollon l'observa un moment, les lèvres toujours étirées en un sourire moqueur puis, il haussa les épaules.

- Tu ne veux pas répondre ? À ta guise.

Il reprit son manège. Cela dura plus longtemps. Il arpentait la salle, les mains dans le dos. Il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Mais Zeus seul le savait. Au bout d'un certain temps, ne supportant plus le silence qui régnait dans la salle, Shiryu éclata :

- Et si vous nous disiez ce que vous nous voulez réellement ?!

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il se retrouva face contre terre, les yeux fermés et les mâchoires serrées. Son dos venait d'être ruiné, s'il avait encore essuyé un coup comme celui-là et il n'aurait plus su se relever. Lentement et en serrant les dents, il se redressa pour faire face au dieu qui l'observait. La réincarnation divine avait retrouvé son masque impassible qu'il avait au début de l'« entretien ». Ses amis le regardèrent d'un air inquiet mais ne dirent mot.

- Tout manquement de respect à Apollon-sama se verra durement sanctionné Chevaliers, tenez le vous pour dit.

C'était le garçon qui se tenait derrière Shun qui venait de prendre la parole. Sa voix était glacée. Cette fois-ci, le dieu n'intervint pas, il remercia le Chevalier de Lumière d'un hochement de tête et d'un murmure.

- Merci, Eolo. Bien, reprenons Chevaliers. Ce que je vous veux réellement ? Vous le saurez en temps voulu, mais comme l'a dit Martikos, c'est _moi_ qui pose les questions. Contentez vous d'y répondre.

Sa voix venait de prendre un aspect polaire, le ton évoqua au russe le zéro absolu tant il était froid et inflexible.

Ils ne purent empêcher un léger frisson de courir le long de leur échine. Avec cette simple phrase, Apollon venait de leur révéler qu'il pouvait être d'une cruauté sans limite autant que d'une bonté immense… et malheureusement pour les Chevaliers, ceux-ci pensaient que sur eux, il allait tester cette première solution. Ici, il avait tout pouvoir, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait. Cette prise de conscience venait de les glacer, non qu'ils en soient inconscients avant, mais à présent, le doute n'était plus permis.

Faisant volte-face, il alla se rasseoir sur son trône. Le dos droit, le visage inexpressif tout comme ses yeux sombres, il était impérial. Il les dévisagea encore. Tour à tour. Il arrêta son regard sur Seiya.

- Seiya de Pégase. Murmura-t-il lentement. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu combats sous la bannière d'Athéna ?

Les yeux bruns du guerrier se durcirent. Sa voix était rauque de colère et de tension lorsqu'il répondit.

- Pour la paix et pour la justice. Comme vous l'a dit Hyoga. Je ne vous permettrai pas calomnier Athéna en ma présence. Ce qu'elle fait est juste. Elle le fait pour le bien de la Terre !

Un léger sourire se peignit sur les lèvres du dieu. Cette fois-ci, il n'était plus railleur. Il était empreint d'un mépris profond.

- Certes. Ce qu'elle fait est juste… mais que fait-elle exactement ?

- Elle empêche les dieux comme vous d'anéantir la planète !

- Et elle laisse les hommes s'en charger à notre place.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réplique. Le souffle coupé, il leva un regard… blessé… ? incrédule ? vers la réincarnation divine. Tout comme ses amis, il n'osait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Faiblement, il tenta de nier. Par cette simple parole, il venait d'être mis K.O. Son esprit tournait à vide.

- Non ! Non, elle… essaye de… de préserver la paix… !

- La paix ? Mais quelle paix, Pégase ? Regardes-tu de temps en temps les informations concernant votre monde ?

- Je… je…

- Et toi, Hyoga ? C'est au nom de cette paix que tu as abattu tes maîtres que tu considérais comme tes pères, et ton ami que tu considérais comme ton frère. C'est au nom de la justice que tu as tué Camus, le Chevalier de Crystal et Issak ?

Le russe devint livide, il serra les lèvres, ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, la referma et baissa la tête.

- Et toi, Ikki ? Toujours au nom d'Athéna, tu as failli tuer ton petit frère. Tu as également tué ton amie Esméralda. Tout ça pour obtenir l'armure qui te ferait le serviteur de cette déesse meurtrière ?

- Ce n'était… Esméralda… Hadès… mon maître… il… je…

Ikki bégayait, lui qu'on connaissait si froid et insensible, si fin psychologue, il venait également d'être réduit à néant par quelques phrases bien ajustées.

- Et toi, Shiryu ? À cause d'Athéna, tu as perdu la vue à plusieurs reprises, tu as du voir des amis mourir devant tes yeux. Tu as également du voir ton cher maître que tu aimais tant se suicider pour sauver Athéna. À cause d'Athéna, toi et ton amie Shunreï, vous êtes maintenant orphelins. Une seconde fois. Et Shunreï qui à, à chaque instant, peur pour toi, peur de te perdre. Tout ça parce que tu es parti au combat pour une déesse.

- Non… _roshi_… ce n'était pas… c'est lui qui voulait…

Shiryu tremblait, dans ses yeux bleu gris, on pouvait lire tout le regret qu'il avait en pensant à son maître, celui qu'il avait considéré comme un père et qui l'avait considéré comme son fils. Et Shunreï… Shunreï, sa petite Shunreï qui tremblait à chaque seconde pour lui…

- Et toi, Shun ? Toi qui as été obligé de tuer. Toi qui détestes la violence, tu as été obligé d'enlever la vie à nombre de personnes. À cause d'une déesse. Toi qui as vu ton frère lever la main sur toi à deux reprises, à cause, encore et toujours d'Athéna.

Shun devint livide au souvenir de ces évènements, tout comme Ikki. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard blessé.

Apollon les dévisageait, méprisant. Ils venaient de voir leurs certitudes voler en éclat. Chacun d'eux aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir. Et ça les blessait. Au plus profond de la chair, au plus profond de l'âme. Ils avaient mal et souffraient. À cause d'Athéna.

- Athéna promeut la vie. Elle dit qu'il faut la protéger coûte que coûte… mais à côté de ses paroles, il y à ses actes. Ils sont paradoxaux. Elle envoie à chaque génération des jeunes hommes comme vous se faire tuer au combat. Pensez à la dernière Guerre Sainte, pensez aux Chevaliers d'Or qui se sont sacrifiés pour elle…

Sa voix exhalait un dégoût profond envers la déesse.

Dans les esprits des cinq Chevaliers d'Athéna, des visages, des paroles se succédaient. Les Chevaliers d'Or, ceux qu'ils avaient tués, les souffrances qu'ils avaient endurées, les larmes qu'ils avaient versées… tout ça à cause d'Athéna.

_Mû, Aldébaran, Saga, Kanon, Deathmask, Aiolia, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aiolos, Shura, Camus, Aphrodite, Shion…_

- Pensez aux guerriers divins qui se battaient parce qu'ils croyaient en un monde plus juste…

_Thor, Fenrir, Hagen, Albérich, Mime, Syd, Bud, Siegfried… _

Ces huit là se battaient pour que leur peuple puisse avoir un peu de joie… tout ce qu'ils avaient récoltés était une mort brutale… ils ne l'avaient pas mérités.

- Pensez à la peine qu'ont eu Hyoga et Milo en voyant Camus se joindre aux renégats, à la souffrance de Saga et Kanon en devant une fois de plus se battre l'un contre l'autre, au déchirement de Mû et Dohko lorsqu'ils ont vu Shion avec son Surplis. À la mort de Shaka, aux deux Athéna Exclamation lancée par les Chevaliers d'Or qui se sont mit à s'entretuer… à l'incommensurable tristesse de Kiki en se rendant compte qu'il était une nouvelle fois orphelin... à la souffrance de Shun qui se voyait attaquer son frère et ses amis, à la détresse de Shiryu alors que Dohko allait mourir…

À présent, les cinq amis secouaient la tête de plus en plus vite, espérant arrêter ainsi ce flot de paroles qui les blessait de plus en plus profondément. Elles faisaient d'autant plus mal qu'elles étaient toutes véridiques. Avec ce mouvement de tête, ils espéraient nier, que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar et que…

Mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

C'était pire. Bien pire.

C'était l'affreuse réalité.

- _Iie_… _IIE_ ! Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous !!

Ils relevèrent un visage baigné de larmes. On pouvait y lire toute la souffrance du monde dans leurs yeux. Apollon les fixa. Il avait perdu son air méprisant et semblait à présent les prendre sincèrement en pitié. Il se releva de son trône. Ses traits étaient marqués par une profonde affliction, comme s'il était désolé d'avoir du leur cracher toutes ces vérités aux visages.

Il marcha lentement vers eux. Il semblait avoir mal. Presque autant qu'eux. Mais ça, c'était impossible.

Le dieu s'agenouilla devant eux et les regarda. Un air de grande commisération peint sur ses traits. Il posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de Shiryu et Hyoga qui étaient aux bout de la rangée qu'ils avaient formés, comme s'il voulait les enlacer tous les cinq.

Sa voix était rauque quand il leur parla, comme s'il avait longtemps pleuré. Intérieurement ?

- À présent je vous le redemande, Chevaliers. Pourquoi combattez-vous ?


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : Les persos sont à moi… quelle grande joie… tuuut tuuut tuut ! Naan pas le réveil ! Je faisais un si beau rêêvee ! Beuh, bon ben les persos sont à Kurumada-sama mis à part les Chevaliers de Lumière qui m'appartiennent.

Remarque : Toute première fiction que j'écris sur Saint Seiya. Reviews pliz.

* * *

**Démons intérieurs**

**Chapitre 6**

_**Ikki**_

C'est à moitié assommés par le doute et la douleur que les Chevaliers de Lumière nous ont raccompagnés dans notre cellule. Nous n'avions plus aucune énergie pour combattre. Dans nos têtes, c'était le grand vide intersidéral. Dans nos têtes, ça hurlait en silence. Dans nos têtes, il y avait un grand blanc. Et en même temps, toutes nos pensées étaient mêlées, mélangées pour former une mixture déconcertante.

Nous n'avons pas résistés quand ils nous ont poussés dans la geôle, encore moins quand ils nous ont libérés de nos liens. En silence, comme des zombies, nous sommes allés chacun nous asseoir dans notre coin. Nous avions besoin de temps. De calme.

Pour faire le point.

Pour faire un bilan de tout. De toute notre vie.

Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie…

Je m'assieds, dos contre un mur, les yeux dans le vide.

Dans ma tête, un nom tourne en boucle.

_Esméralda. Esméralda. Esméralda. Esméralda. Esméralda._

Esméralda. Tu étais la fleur qui poussait sur le sol aride de l'Île de la Mort. Tu as été la fleur qui a su germé sur mon cœur desséché par la colère et la douleur. Tu m'as abreuvé de ta bonté. Moi qui ne le méritait pas. Lorsque tu es morte, tuée par un de mes coups, j'ai eu l'impression de mourir.

Non. Pas l'impression.

Je suis mort. En même temps que toi. Au moment précis où la vie a quitté ton corps, mon âme s'est envolée à tes côtés.

Je n'ai pas eu envie de la rattraper.

Pour que je la retrouve, pour que j'arrête de haïr la terre entière à cause de ta mort, il a fallu que je menace mon petit frère. Mon propre petit frère. Celui dont je te parlais si souvent et auquel tu ressemblais tant. Encore maintenant, quand parfois je le regarde, ton image se juxtapose sur son visage.

En plus d'un autre.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit à ce moment là. Quand il s'est agenouillé devant moi, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était toi qui venait me supplier d'arrêter de me battre. D'arrêter d'avoir mal à cause de ta mort.

Et cela, je n'ai pu le supporter.

Je me suis élancé, prêt à frapper, prêt à anéantir à jamais ton image. Parce que je souffrais. Parce que j'avais mal. Trop mal.

Maintenant que je suis seul avec le silence de mes pensées, je peux resonger à ce qu'a dit Apollon.

_Tu as également tué ton amie Esméralda. Tout ça pour obtenir l'armure qui te ferait le serviteur de cette déesse meurtrière._

Oui, c'est vrai. Je le reconnais. Je t'ai tué pour avoir cette armure. C'était involontaire. Encore aujourd'hui je me dis que j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de te tuer pour avoir cette maudite armure qui m'a fait souffrir milles et milles fois.

Mais c'est trop tard.

Je t'ai tué pour avoir cette armure. Pour pouvoir protéger Athéna.

C'était involontaire. Je ne pense pas qu'Athéna ait voulu ça.

_Elle envoie à chaque génération des jeunes hommes comme vous se faire tuer au combat._

Oui, mais si les dieux ne s'en prenaient pas à la Terre, elle n'aurait pas besoin d'envoyer des Chevaliers mourir…

_**Hyoga**_

Mama, _waga shi_ Camus, _sensei_, _waga tomo_ Issak…

Vous tous qui peuplez mes nuits. Parfois, je me réveille en sursaut, rêvant que vous venez vous venger, m'entraîner dans le royaume des morts avec vous.

Si ça arrivait, j'ignore si je résisterai.

Ce n'est pas pour rien que lorsque Shiryu vient me réveiller, quelques fois, il trouve ma veilleuse allumée. J'ai honte de l'avouer mais j'ai peur du noir. Dans le noir, vos fantômes me paraissent si réels. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, en pleine nuit, réveillé par tel ou tel cauchemar, j'ai toujours l'impression de voir une forme blanchâtre flotter devant mes yeux. Hallucination due au chagrin ? Je l'ignore.

Et quand, certaines nuits, m'endormir m'est totalement impossible, je tâtonne mon torse et en sort le rosaire que tu m'avais donné, Mama. Dans le noir, je le fixe et je ferme les yeux, priant pour le repos de vos âmes. Priant pour qu'un jour, vous puissiez me pardonner…

Il n'y à pas que vos fantômes qui viennent me troubler. Hagen est aussi du nombre. Hagen. Nous aurions pu devenir amis si le destin ne s'était pas acharné sur nous avec une telle violence. Je regrette.

Maintenant, dans le silence de la cellule, alors que j'entends les respirations presque inaudibles de mes compagnons, je me rappelle avec une douleur sans précédents mes victoires sur vous. Mes défaites.

Victoire sur la matière, défaite sur l'esprit. J'ai tellement mal en y repensant. Je ne voulais pas vous tuer. Je comprend mieux que jamais Shun qui à un tel dégoût de la violence. Si j'avais le courage, j'abandonnerais moi aussi cette voie du meurtre. Mais c'est justement ce courage qui me fait défaut. J'ai tellement peur de mourir alors que lui, il est capable de se sacrifier en toute abnégation. Je pense que s'il n'y avait pas Athéna à protéger, il serait déjà mort depuis bien longtemps…

Un vertige me saisit à cette pensée.

Athéna.

Athéna…

Je tremble à l'évocation de ce nom, les larmes me viennent aux yeux. Je serre les poings, m'enfonçant les ongles dans la peau pour éviter qu'elles ne coulent. Ne pas pleurer.

Athéna.

Est-ce de ta faute ?

Est-ce ta faute si nous sommes aujourd'hui aussi déchirés ?

Est-ce ta faute si j'ai du tuer mes maîtres et mon ami ?

Est-ce ta faute ou celle du destin ?

À cette interrogation, je ne peux répondre. En ai-je seulement envie ?

_Pensez à la peine qu'ont eu Hyoga et Milo en voyant Camus se joindre aux renégats_

Oui, c'est vrai. En voyant Camus se mettre en posture pour l'Athéna Exclamation, j'ai senti mon cœur se fendre, se briser, dans un tintement définitif. Plus rien ne pourrait jamais le recoller. _Waga shi_ Camus… _doshite_ ? _Doshite_ ?!

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, depuis que le bateau de Mama à disparu sous les flots, j'ai haï le destin, il a fallu que je rencontre _senseï_ Crystal pour réapprendre à aimer. Et lorsqu'il est mort, une longue épine s'est plantée dans mon cœur. Deux. La seconde mort de Mama. Trois, mon enfermement dans le cercueil de glace. Quatre, la mort présumée de Shun. Cinq, la mort de Camus. Six, la mort de Hagen. Sept, la mort de Issak. Huit, l'Athéna Exclamation. Neuf, la mort de Camus. Définitive celle-là. Mon cœur est perclus de douleur. À cause d'Athéna, vous êtes tous morts, tous ceux que je chérissais plus que moi-même tous ceux que je considérais comme ma famille… À cause d'Athéna, vous êtes morts…

_**Shiryu**_

Ô _Roshi_. Mon vieux maître bien aimé.

Dans le silence de mon esprit, votre sourire bienveillant réchauffe mon cœur glacé. Comme il l'a toujours fait.

Je me souviens, lorsque je suis arrivé pour la première fois aux Cinq Pics, vous m'aviez immédiatement impressionné. Non pas à cause de votre carrure, loin de là, mais grâce à la puissante sérénité qui vous entourait, à l'immense aura de bonté, de puissance et de connaissance qui émanait de vous. Tout ce à quoi j'aspirais, c'est chez vous que je l'ai trouvé. Immédiatement, je vous ai aimé. Comme le père que je n'ai jamais eu. Et je pense que vous m'avez aussi aimé comme votre propre fils…

Ces six années passées chez vous, auprès de vous ont été les plus heureuses de ma vie. Qu'importe si j'étais là pour un entraînement rude et intensif, vous m'avez aidé à surmonter chaque obstacle qui s'opposait à moi. Et si parfois vous avez été dur, je ne vous en ai jamais voulu. Au plus profond de moi, je savais, je sentais que c'était pour mon bien.

Vous m'avez imposé un entraînement coriace, je sens encore la douleur de mon index lorsque vous m'avez forcé à faire le poirier sur un seul doigt.

Un doux sourire gagne mon visage. Penser à ça me fait du bien. Panse mes blessures. Penser au passé, à ce passé m'aide à me sentir mieux.

C'est également chez vous que j'ai connu Shunreï. Celle qui a contribué à illuminer ma vie. Avec vous deux, j'étais bien. Je n'avais pas envie que cela se termine. J'ai eu mal au cœur lorsque les six années d'entraînements furent passées. Je n'avais pas envie de vous quitter. Auprès de vous, j'avais trouvé la famille et le réconfort que je n'avais jamais eu étant enfant.

Lorsque je suis revenu des Enfers et que, après quelques mois passés à l'hôpital, je suis revenu aux Cinq Pics, j'ai eu mal, tellement mal…

La réalité de votre mort ne m'avait pas encore vraiment touché. J'étais presque persuadé de trouver votre petite silhouette ratatinée près de la cascade, veillant sur le Sceau d'Athéna.

Quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait plus personne, je me suis effondré au sol, les larmes roulant sur mes joues comme si la cascade de Rozan avait élu domicile dans mes glandes lacrymales. J'avais mal, mal, tellement mal… un trou béant s'était ouvert dans mon cœur et aspirait toute mon énergie.

Je suis longtemps resté à genoux devant le rocher où vous aviez l'habitude de vous tenir, longtemps resté à essayé d'accepter l'inacceptable.

Vous étiez mort.

Cette réalité m'a frappé de plein fouet, me faisant plus mal qu'aucun des coups que j'avais jamais subi.

Ô _Roshi_…

Quand, à présent, je repense à tout ça…

Le sel des larmes me brûle les yeux et je dois serrer fort les paupières pour éviter qu'elles ne coulent. Tous les souvenirs vous concernant me reviennent en bloc.

Lorsque, pour la première et dernière fois, je vous ai désobéi, quand j'ai utilisé le Ko Ryu Ha avec Shura, quand je me suis envolé vers la Voie Lactée scintillante, j'ai entendu le bruit de vos larmes tombant sur la pierre de Rozan.

J'ai aussi entendu Shunreï, celle qui m'a sauvé à deux reprises. Non, pas à deux reprises. Plus. Bien plus. Si je me suis battu pour revenir en vie des Enfers, c'est pour elle, pour ne pas la laisser seule. Elle ne le méritait pas. Elle avait déjà tant fait pour moi. C'est elle qui m'avait sauvé lors de mon combat contre Deathmask.

D'une certaine manière, je ne suis pas digne d'elle.

_Roshi_… vous qui êtes mort pour Athéna. Guidez moi, je vous en prie. Guidez moi. Que dois-je faire ? Dois-je aimer ou haïr cette déesse qui m'a fait autant de mal que de bien ?

_**Seiya**_

Saori. Athéna.

Qui est l'humaine, qui est la déesse ?

Pour qui est-ce que je me bats ?

Pour quoi ?

Pour la paix et la justice ou pour Athéna ?

Certains me diraient que c'est la même chose, ils se trompent. Pour moi, c'est radicalement différent.

Saori. Athéna.

Où commence l'humaine et où fini la déesse ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je me bats avec tant d'ardeur ? Pourquoi est-ce que je refuse que l'on bafoue son nom en ma présence ? Est-ce parce que je l'aime ?

Oui, certainement.

Mais j'aime qui au juste ?

Saori ou Athéna ? La déesse ou l'humaine ? C'est la même chose ? Non. C'est différent. Athéna est différente de la Saori que je connaissais étant enfant. Pour cette fille, je serais capable de la folie d'Orphée. À savoir, aller la chercher aux fins fond des enfers. Mais je suis sot. Je l'ai déjà fait. Et j'ai réussi, contrairement à Orphée.

Oh, Orphée. Si tu savais combien je te comprenais alors que tu pleurais devant ta chérie prise dans la pierre. Je comprenais ton déchirement. Moi aussi j'aurais été capable de renier ma condition de Chevalier pour la vie d'Athéna. De Saori… pour qu'elle puisse vivre encore un peu.

Grâce à elle, j'ai trouvé la force de tuer des dieux, de tuer d'autres guerriers. D'enlever la vie pour préserver la sienne.

On dit que l'amour rend aveugle.

Oui, c'est vrai, quand elle est menacée, je suis aveugle face au danger, mon cœur me dicte de la sauver et je l'écoute, je serais incapable d'ignorer cet appel. On dit souvent de moi que je suis impulsif, je suis le meneur de la bande des cinq que nous formons. Je n'ai jamais demandé ce rôle et pourtant, j'avoue qu'il me plait, car grâce à lui, j'ai droit à un regard de ma déesse.

Cassios, lorsque tu es mort dans mes bras, tu m'as dit « à chacun sa déesse » sur le moment, je n'ai pas vraiment compris, mon esprit étant embrumé par le chagrin. Mais maintenant, je te comprends. J'ignore pourquoi les autres se battent mais moi, je me bats pour elle, pour qu'elle vive, parce que sa vie est bien plus importante que la mienne.

Mais les insinuations d'Apollon reviennent. Lancinants.

Il n'a pas tellement tort, et ça me fait mal de l'admettre. Pendant que le monde entier se déchire, toi, la déesse qui est censé le protéger, reste bien au chaud dans ton Sanctuaire. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas aider les malheureux ? N'est-ce pas le rôle d'une déesse que d'aider son peuple ?

Certes, il y à les attentats qui font exploser le monde et je préférais m'arracher le cœur plutôt que de te voir blessée par l'un d'eux.

Mais quand même.

Et puis, il y à tout ces guerriers qui meurent, à chaque génération pour toi. Ils le font pour toi, parce qu'ils l'ont jurés. Parce qu'ils t'ont prêtés serment.

Parce qu'ils t'aiment ?

Oh, Athéna… que dois-je faire ? Ce dieu de malheur me pousse lentement vers la folie. Dois-je t'aimer ? Ai-je le droit de t'aimer ? Toi qui me fais souffrir…

_**Shun**_

Hadès.

Athéna.

Ces deux noms s'entrechoquent dans mon esprit. Se battent l'un contre l'autre. Dans une lutte effrénée. Et moi je suis là, assistant impuissant à ce combat. De la victoire de l'un ou de l'autre dépend la survie de ma raison.

Recroquevillé dans un coin de la cellule, mes bras entourant mes genoux, la tête enfouie entre eux, je tremble, sanglote silencieusement. J'ai toujours été faible. Je le sais et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Ce n'est sûrement pas maintenant que ça va changer. Cette descente aux Enfers fut prise au sens propre comme au figuré pour moi. Quand nous sommes revenus sur Terre, auréolés par la victoire, moi, j'étais toujours là-bas. D'une certaine manière, maintenant, les Enfers sont ma deuxième maison.

Au nom d'Athéna, j'ai fais ce qui me répugnais le plus, j'ai enlevé la vie à des humains. Je me dégoûte tellement.

Et puis, quand Hadès a possédé mon corps, j'ai du faire quelque chose d'encore pire. J'ai levé la main sur mon frère. Sur Ikki. _Niisan_… et sur Athéna…

Maintenant, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Ai-je bien fait de laisser Athéna me sauver d'Hadès ? À cause d'elle, des gens ont péris. Treize. Treize hommes valeureux ont péris. Eux qui ne méritaient pas la mort. Oui, mais si Hadès avait prit le contrôle de la Terre, bien d'autres auraient péris.

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Pourquoi est-ce que je me bats ?

Non, ça je le sais.

Je me bats pour un monde meilleur, où il ferait bon vivre et où la vie serait respectée plus que tout. C'est ça l'idéal d'Athéna. Je veux y croire, renoncer à cette croyance, ça voudrait dire que tout ce que j'ai fais était mal. Et si je me dis ça, je bascule dans la folie instantanément.

Mais ce qu'Apollon à dit… ce qu'il à dit… il y à un tel accent de vérité que… que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y croire. Alors que des hommes meurent de faim, de froid, de torture, elle, elle ne fait rien pour y remédier. Est-ce que le rôle d'Athéna serait de protéger le monde des autres dieux et de laisser les hommes détruire eux-mêmes ce monde ? Non, ça n'aurait aucun sens. Et puis, Athéna est une déesse de bonté. Ça se sent dans son cosmos…

Et Apollon ? Que veut-il au juste ? Nous faire basculer dans la folie pour mieux tuer Athéna ? Ou au contraire, tuer Athéna pour reprendre la tâche et en faire un monde meilleur ? Si jamais c'est le cas, de quel côté me rangerai-je ?

Ô Kamis ! Je vous en prie ! Aidez-moi. Aidez-nous. Que devons-nous faire ? À cause d'Athéna, j'ai du tuer, j'ai du faire du mal, j'ai du renier ma nature pour devenir un meurtrier. Est-ce ça la volonté d'Athéna ? Que tout le monde renie sa nature profonde pour devenir un tueur afin de la protéger ?

Pourquoi je la protège au juste ? Parce qu'elle incarne l'espoir d'un monde meilleur ? Mais ça, se sont des paroles, où sont les actes ? Les actes, ils sont là, elle envoie à chaque génération des hommes comme nous se faire tuer pour sa cause.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me bats ?

Pourquoi ai-je refusé l'âme d'Hadès ? Parce que à ce moment là, tuer ma déesse me faisait horreur. Je ne dis pas qu'à présent je le ferais avec plaisir mais…

Mais justement je ne sais plus.

Je ne sais plus ce qu'il m'a amené à me battre sous la bannière d'Athéna…


End file.
